changelingthedreamingfandomcom-20200215-history
Foletti
"Ah, my love. Heart's passionate fire burns in your gaze, and would give my life for just one kiss from your tender lips..." Kithain of Italian heritage, the Folletti live life to live, bringing a rush of passion in their wakes. They live at breakneck speed, never ceasing for a moment, for fear they might miss something, anything. Description Romantic and roguish, the Folletti steal kisses from any attractive members of the opposite sex they encounter, and every tryst is their 'one true love'. Sadly, just like the Satyrs, these amorous kithain are capricious and unreliable, leaving a trail of broken hearts much to their regret. Truthfully, Folletti are genuinely kind-hearted, friendly and generous; their last wish would be to cause someone hurt, but they are flighty in the extreme, and their heart rules their head more often than not. Social, gregarious and party-hearty, they love to make people smile, encouraging them to let their hair down, dance and play. Street carnivals, parties and siestas are their lifeblood, and they delight in simple rhythmic instruments such as castanets, which allow them to combine music and dance with gusto. While a single Folletti is a serious handful, a group of Folletti can create sheer havoc; often banding together for short periods and getting into mischief. On the rare occasions a gang of Folletti and a Satyr Trago meet, the passionate heat generated could melt steel. For all their good nature, the Folletti reserve a great hatred for the Pamarindo, and have been known to perform the most malicious of tricks on them. In return, the Pamarindo repay them fivefold, and the circle of payback erupts into violence. So bitter is the hatred between the two kiths, that many kithain are shocked to see how violent and driven the normally loveable Folletti become. No-one can remember when the circle of hatred started, or what caused it, and even fewer care. Some theorise that it's a natural class of personality, while others put it down to their Italian blood and a few too many viewings of The Godfather. They have an affinity for the Actor realm. Appearance and Lifestyles Folletti generally stand lightly shorter than average, and slightly shorter again in their fae mien. Of Italian blood, they have rich dark complexions, glossy black hair (often curly), and dark eyes that twinkle with light. Typically very attractive, they favour red in their clothing. Their most notable fae features are their long antenna which sweep back from their foreheads, and their grasshopper-like legs (which the most adept can 'play' like a violin). Childling Folletti love dancing, and playing kiss-chase with the other children. They are amazingly happy, child-like and infect everyone around them with a little joy. Wilder Folletti are incredibly popular with their peers, and despite their penchant for whirlwind romance, they are impossible to dislike for long. They are simply too nice and exuberant. Grump Folletti seem surprisingly rare, but the truth is that many 'retire' to a more sedate life, settling down to an easier pace. Despite this, they are well regarded as the most experienced among their kin, as well as the most level-headed. Folletti prefer lifestyles that allow them to indulge themselves; some running clubs and bars, or becoming musicians and professional dancers, while others are wanderers and gypsies, reveling in the freedom of the road. Not surprisingly, they have spread with the tide of Italian emigration over the years, and have found the many unique locations much to their taste. Birthrights and Frailties As with any Kith, Foletti have a few traits exclusive to them. Birthrights Ride the Whirlwind: Folletti can move with great speed, and even fly for short distances, by spinning themselves into a miniature whirlwind (very much like Taz). They can move up to 25yds + (Dexterity x 3), but flying requires the expenditure of 1 Glamour and lasts their Stamina in minutes. They must call upon their Wyrd to use either of these abilities in the presence of mortals. Hopper!: The Folletti can make truly prodigious leaps, by virtue of their grasshopper legs. They can jump 4' per success vertically, and 12' per success horizontally. To do this in the presence of a mortal requires that they call upon their Wyrd. Frailties Hyper!: The Folletti just can't sit still. After a period equal to their Willpower x 1 rounds of inactivity, they must make a Willpower roll (diff. 6, +1 per extra period) or be forced into action and movement. Many suffer from insomnia. Folletti lack self-control, adding +2 to all their Willpower difficulties. Views on Other Kith Adh-Sidhe: They know passion, but it is a cold passion I would not wish to taste. The Grasshoppers rarely attract our ire. Boggans: These homebodies make some of the finest cannelloni I've ever tasted! The Folletti may be flighty, but they appreciate good food, and always let their appreciation be known. Eshu: Some of our kind have travelled with the Eshu, and their adventures, both amorous and not, are the stuff of legends. The Folletti are free spirits, unfettered by the ties that bind so many of our kin. Nockers: So much anger, but hey, I like angry love as well! Feck off! Ya annoying Wop! Pooka: Fur, and feathers and scales, oh my! I must confess, the Folletti are as frigid as ice, and appalling company. Redcaps: Something good about the redcaps? Well, they like red. Pull the insect's legs off! Salvanel: The furred ones can be fun, in a very 'earthy' way. If you can, try to get them to play and entertain at your next children's party. Satyrs: Grrr... hunh, hunh, hunh, hunh (repeat for a long time) grunt, yes, yes, Yes, Yes!, YES!!!! Sidhe: Their noses may be in the air, but their passions are fierce and hot. These troubadours make for an engaging diversion. Sluagh: The cold fish are ugly, but they are also VERY flexible. They have their uses (although they are admittedly purely carnal ones). Trolls: My, you are warm and muscular... Gulp.